My Teachers Are Demons?
by Demon Boy
Summary: This is a must read for all Saiyuki fans who wished that their school teachers were the Sanzo-ikkou. Imagine Sanzo,Gojyo & Hakkai as your teachers and Goku as your buddy, best friend or partner.Btw,this is a daily school life type of fic.*CHP 5*up!!!
1. Arashii's Prolouge

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura. Again, I only own the weird characters with weird names. 

Author's note: Don't kill me for writing another new Saiyuki fic, without finishing my other Saiyuki fics. Ideas just started going inside my head, that's all. Anyway, I know many authors had the idea to make the Saiyuki boys in a school but when they finally written it out. It's usually accused as a copycat of another author. So, don't accuse me of copying another authors' brilliant idea since I really dislike reading and I never ever read anyone's fic unless the summary is interesting … … …still I don't have the feeling of reading it. The fic I've really read was 'Chibi Saiyuki' that was written by a brilliant author. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

My teachers are demons??? ~Prologue~ 

Is it morning already? It is. Why hasn't my alarm clock rung yet? The batteries must be old and lousy. Who cares, I'll just get up and go to school without caring about my situation now. Go very early to school is better than go to school very late. Darn, I hate this uniform! It's too girlish for someone like me. I rather wear shorts than a mini skirt.

Arashii stepped out of the house with a bag swinging from her shoulder. It didn't felt heavy. It didn't felt light. It was normal for this tomboy to carry though she hated going to school like anyone ever did like going to school.  

I hate my life. It's boring and dull. School sucks and so does the teachers. They're all old, narrow-minded and they must've lost tons of brain-cells. What I would give for a young teacher who isn't as lame as mine? As for the students, they're no different from the teachers. My female friends are always persuading me to check on guys and get a boyfriend. My male friends are always checking me out, asking for a date and asking me to be their girlfriend. Don't these idiots know how much I hate their annoyances? What am I? Their toy? I rather have a best friend than being someone's girlfriend.  

She stop by a shop to have her breakfast and what she didn't know was that her boring life was about to change. Starting this very morning, four young men are about to change her life into an adventure. But first, she has to go to school and meet them. 

"I'm done. Kazuma-san, here's the money. Keep the change," said Arashii giving 100 yen to the shopkeeper, Mr. Kazuma. Being a regular customer in there, she had no complains on what the Mr. Kazuma thought of her. Though he knew she had no parents or siblings, he treated as an adult. She mature enough to watch herself. 

" Study well in school Arashii," Mr. Kazuma told her as if she was his child.

Arashii nodded her head and waved. She jumped over the short fence that was blocking her way. Everyone stared at the tomboy and wondered why such a girl with such a pretty face would end up being a tomboy. It didn't match her character at all. Arashii could always hear the compliments of other people on her. _She's too tomboyish to be a perfect-housewife. No man would want a messy girl like her. Her parents must've disowned her because of her attitude. _That's what the neighbours of the apartment she was staying in, thought of her. Arashii did the same every time she heard their insults.  

You people don't know what I have gone through? How can you still insult me? I'm not your child to insult and think ill off. Just mind you own business and bother about you own child. You have your own life and future, well, so do I. So just leave me alone of face the fact that you're jealous of someone who handles her life without her parents.

Arashii reached school just in time before the school bell had rung. Punishments for late students were always to carry to heavy buckets filled with water and stand outside so everyone could see that you were late for school. It was humiliating and yet it was great since you could get to miss classes and you don't have to listen to the stupid teachers preaching trash. Too bad, Arashii never had this experience before. If she did, she would be glad and proud of it.

Everyone says I'm weird because I don't smile much. I even think of weird images every night before I go to sleep. Four men, two of them looked normal while the other two had funny accessories on them. What gives me the creeps is that I can see figures that no one else can. I hear voices no one else can hear. It's like I can see the future or past. Who knows, maybe I might be a demon?

As Arashii took her steps into the school compound, she noticed that there was a very interesting yet unusual jeep parked in one of her teacher's parking space. It looked very fascinating and special. She took a few of her spare time looking at how unique this jeep was. When, she was about to touch the front part of the jeep, it started flashing its light. Arashii was stunned and amazed. 

She smiled. " A unique security  for a unique transportation, huh?" She swung her bag from her right shoulder to her left shoulder. She breathed lightly and patted the jeep's front as a sign of appreciation. " I do wish I had a jeep like you,"

But still, I wonder who would drive such a special jeep like this? It should be kept in a museum than drove around. That might spoil its quality but who knows? There may be a special why that jeep is being used. That jeep? Who is the owner of it, anyway?

Arashii stepped into her class, knowing that she's the first student. She went to her seat that was next to the window and sat down quietly. She took out a book from her bag, it was gold in colour and a gold pen was in between the blank pages of the book. She picked up the pen and wrote something secretive inside it. It was like a personal book to her or maybe just her diary. 

"Arashii-chan?"

"Ah?" Arashii stop what she was doing and closed the book without anyone knowing she had it with her. She secretly hid it back into her bag. " Miyuki, what is it? You gave me a fright as always,"

"As always? If I do it all the time. Why are you still so shocked about it?" teased her classmate, Miyuki. Arashii just moved her shoulders. "Ne Arashii-chan! Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"There's going to be some new teachers in this school. There's also a new student,"

"Really?" Arashii said lazily and rest her elbow on her desk. " New teachers huh? They probably are a new batch of old and lame teachers. And the new student, may be a stupid kid who came from the overseas and can't speak Japanese properly,"

Miyuki shook her head. "I doubt that. I think they may be better than our old teachers who re-signed already," 

"Let's just wait and see how they look like," Arashii said and turned her head towards the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After, the school bell rung. The students of  Kinogawa High School, as always, went to the school hall to hear new news about the school, new rules for the school and the least favourite that always happens, the principle preaching about  how great this school is and how you can make it better. The high school students just yawned widely. Some of them were already sleeping, chatting and fooling around. 

Arashii sat in the front row together with her friends who were already snoring, before the principle even preached a single thing. As soon, as the lights on the stage were on, the principle was already standing by the mike. Everyone started to scowl and throw rolled up papers at the principle. _You talk to much trash, old man! Hurry up and retire so we won't have to see your old face! Stop bullshitting!!!_ Were all the sayings that the principle received by his students each time they entered the hall.

The principle wiped the sweat off his forehead and begin his preach. " Good morning, students of Kinogawa High School" The students just keep silent and yawned even louder until the principle could hear them. _Damn all this gangsters. I wish I didn't have this kind of student in my school._ The principle wished each time he was in the hall but his wishes never did come true. " Today, Kinogawa High School would like to introduce you to some new faces. Three new male teachers and one new male student. Please come out and introduce yourselves," He said, waving his hand to the new faces who, were at the left side of the stage.

As they stepped in, the girls who were sleeping woke up right away to see if they were cute or not. Soon, the hall was filled with female students creaming like fan girls of boy bands. The four men looked around the hall and they were surprise to see this much people. Arashii's eyes widen as she took a closer look at the four bishounens.

Masaka? This guys are the people from the image I saw last might? How can people whom I saw in my dream, come true? No way, I must be dreaming now. Iya, it's a nightmare.

The principle stood beside the brunette man. " I'll like introduce you to the new teachers and that new student whose playing with the curtains. Stop that!"

"Ah? Why? It's so soft and nice to touch," the new student replied and continued to play with the curtains. Everyone stated laughing.

"KONO BAKA SARU!!!" shouted the blonde as he whacked the new student with a paper fan. Again, the students started laughing. 

Principle was stunned. " Please, sirs, you're ruining the stage … … …" Before he could finish talking. The brunette guy took the mike away from the principle who was left with nothing but air. The redheaded guy shoved the principle down the stage and said. " You're taking too much time, old man!"

He hit the top of the mike to check if it was working. "Testing. Testing. 1,2,3. Can you all hear me?" asked the brunette with a smile. " All four of us are new and we would like to introduce ourselves personally," Everyone started cheering because they didn't had to listen to the old principle. "I'm Cho Hakkai. You can call me Hakkai-sensei since I used to be a teacher, I think I can handle everything,"

The redheaded guy took the mike away from Hakkai and frowned. " You're wasting precious time, Hakkai. Anyway, I'm Sha Gojyo. Just call me Gojyo, it makes me sound much younger, and for those pretty females students. I would like to inform all of you, that I'm single," The girls just scream again with joy. Arashii couldn't believe her eyes, the men she saw in her dream were real.

"Baka!" The blonde took the mike away from Gojyo and threw it on the floor. " Why the hell are we doing this, again?"

"I don't know, we were just told us to stop by this place. The weird person told us that we might find someone important in here," whispered Hakkai. Gojyo was still waving to the students, knowing how much the adored him.

The small boy jumped down the stage and picked the mike. He smiled with a glee. " Na Sanzo? What's this? An ice-cream?" he asked the blonde whose name was revealed at last.

Immediately, Sanzo whacked Goku on the head. "Baka saru!!! Don't let those idiots who are sitting on their butts, know my name!!!"

"You say that as if your name was the best. My foot!" Gojyo overruled.

"Then, what am I suppose to call you?" cried Goku with his hands on his little hurt head. 

[sound effect~ _awww,_ from the audience]

" Sanzo, no matter what. Don't lose you temper. Okay?" advised Hakkai with a smile and sweat dropped. "Anyway, Goku. That isn't an ice-cream cone so please take it out of your mouth. You might get germs by doing that. Who knows how many people have speak through it,"

Goku took out the mike, which was covered with his saliva and looked straight at it. " Really? Then, what am I suppose to eat? We haven't eaten for three whole days,"

[sound effect~ Goku's stomach]

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai loose their colours as a form of shock. Goku smiled and blushed. 

Suddenly, Oluga-san an old woman who was also a teacher who has been teaching in the school for the pass 54 years got up and stomped on the stage with a red face. " Act your age young mans!!!" The Sanzo-ikkou just sweat dropped (yes, even Sanzo) " Three of you are suppose to be teachers who are going to teach all these students!!! So be mature especially you!" She pointed at Gojyo. 

Arashii who was still sitting on her seat, calm down as soon as she found out that Oluga-san was yelling at the Sanzo-ikkou. _Masaka, Oluga-san is going to give her 'nags' again? _

"You're a grown man and you still look like a hippy. Dye your hair into an unsuspicious colour. Cut your hair into a shorter length and your antenna-like hair is simply annoying to my sight," she just nagged on and on. Gojyo had a crooked look on his face. _If this old hag weren't a woman, I would've give her a piece of my mind!!! Actually I wouldn't since my mind is too priceless._

"Chi'" Sanzo let out the sound that showed that he was irritated with this old hag.

Oluga-san walked over to Sanzo and pointed her finger near his nose. " What do you mean by '_Chi'_?" Sanzo was about to answer her in an insulting way but she stopped him by nagging even more. " In my days, blondes were always the troublesome ones. They were snobbish and they never did like to learn but if you're going to a teacher as a blonde, you better learn some manners and respect your elders," Sanzo almost took out his gun but he couldn't. I have no idea why? _Damn this kuso baba, she yaps so much and yet it doesn't mean a goddamn thing to me._

Then, Oluga-san stood in front of our sweet Goku who was chewing on something. " Spit it out, boy," she commanded. Goku frowned and spit out a piece of candy on Oluga-san's hand. It was sticky and covered in Goku's spit. She threw it onto the audience who were the students. The student who got hit with the candy started cursing Oluga-san in their heart. Then, she pulled Goku's ears, letting a painful expression on his face. " As a student in this school, you too must learn some respect. No eating in the hall and class. If I ever catch you doing this again, I'll cut that tongue of yours as a punishment," she let Goku's ears go and felt proud of giving him  some disciplines of hers. Goku rubbed his ears with tears in his eyes. _Ceh, even Sanzo's whacking doesn't hurt that much. That oba-san is crazy. Plus, she stole my candy that the Hakkai gave me._

Lastly it was Hakkai's turn. Hakkai stood straightly with a smile as Oluga-san slither around him slowly like a snake. At last, words came out of her mouth. " You are a fine young man but … … …," she stopped. Everyone moved closer to hear what Oluga-san was going to say to Hakkai. _Is she going to punish him? Is she going to nag him? Is she going to humiliate him? Come on, the suspense is killing me._ Everyone thought so.

"But your car is parked in my parking space," Oluga-san told Hakkai. Everyone fell off their seats except Arashii. Gojyo stood still and let the wind steal his energy. Sanzo slapped his face and gripped his hand tightly. Goku gave  Oluga-san a stupid look on his face. Arashii didn't have an expression on her face but she was just looked scared for the first time in her life.

[sound effect~ after school bell ring]

This is the weirdest day I ever had, the four guys whom I was always dreaming about were real. Images of a dream that came true, is there such a thing? I know this may sound weird but that boy with golden eyes is just… … …is just so… … …

"Look out!!!"

A voice came out of nowhere. Arashii look at her front, then her back but there wasn't anyone beside her. She took a deep breath, knowing that this is a prank played by some of her classmates again. They were always trying to 'hit' on her but she was wrong it wasn't her friends, teachers or herself. It was… … …

[sound effect~ CRASH!!!!]

"ARASHII!!!"

_I've always wanted to die… … …this way… … …_


	2. Arashii's Dream

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-san. Again, I only own the weird characters with weird names.

Author's note: Let's not spoil the surprise okay. I'll begin straight away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

My Teachers are Demons!? ~Dream~ 

Am I already in Hell? I should be, after going through that experience. Why didn't this happen to me right after I was born? Being dead is better than being alive. Why? I want to know the answer to… … …Why should I care? I may still be able to find parents this way. Sorry I couldn't live too long… … …mom … … …dad… … …

Arashii opened her eyes without knowing that she was left in her own room. Her eyes widen as she saw that she wasn't in Hell or Heaven. She thought she was already dead but somehow she wasn't. Not believing that she survived being hit by a car, she tried to stand up but the wound on her waist ache each time she made a movement. 

_What is this? _She thought when she noticed that she was bandaged and taken care of. Not much blood was seen on her uniform that she was wearing when she got hit. _This has to be the weirdest dream I've ever seen in my life. _When her wound didn't felt as pain as before, she stood up and walked out of room.

Before she even took a step on her floor. She found a beige coloured shirt on her floor, she knew it couldn't have been hers since it was more of a male's shirt than a female's. She went over to the beige coloured shirt that was covered in blood and looked at it very puzzled. _This… … …looks so familiar. _

Suddenly she felt a weird image coming to her head again. _Iya, not again. What's wrong with me!!! What? _The image looked at her as she looked at him. _Dareka omae? _The image just pointed out at the shirt she was holding. She took one last glance at it and was about to hand it over to the image when all of a sudden she heard some footsteps running into her house.

When she turned her head to look at the image again, he was no longer there. _Vanished?_ She opened her room door a little so that she could see and hear who was in her house. Was it thief or the owner of this shirt? _Nani? Why are there men in my house? _

"Sanzo! Why did we have to buy new clothes? I like my old clothes; it's comfortable. Besides this uniform doesn't suit me!" complained Goku, rustling the school uniform that he was wearing. He hated it though it looked good on him. 

"Shut up unless you want to go to school as a nude!" shouted Sanzo with a cigarette in his mouth. " Do you think we even have a choice? All of us have to wear some weird and stupid outfits!"

"You mean yourself right?" said Gojyo wearing a suit. " I look great in my new outfit and besides wearing this will make me much more attractive to those beautiful school girls. 

Hakkai, who was carrying a bunch of paper bags with clothes inside, locked the door of the house carefully. Making sure no one could sneak in. " Remember, we're suppose to be on a mission and not trying to be suspicious to the students,"

"What're you looking at me for?" said Gojyo as he noticed Hakkai smiling at him.

"That's easy for you to say Hakkai. You've been a teacher before and how are we suppose to teach those people?" asked Goku, scratching his neck due to the uniform's collar.

"Baka saru! You're just a stupid student! You don't have to teach anyone! It's us who has to deal with idiots like you!" shouted Sanzo, using a paper 'bag' to whack Goku on the head. Something new for a change.

"Oy, corrupted monk! What happened to your paper fan that you always use to whack us on the head? Did that scary demon-like hag confiscated it from you?" asked Gojyo, noticing that after they left the school. Sanzo hasn't even took out his fan. 

"No that kuso baba didn't take it. I just don't want to use it on your ugly heads!!!"

"You're lying, she did confiscate it!" Gojyo started laughing. "An old hag took something away from the great Sanzo-sama,"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"How? Are you going to use a pen since the old hag confiscated your gun?" he continued to laugh with joy while Sanzo stayed at corner thinking of how to get back his fan and gun from the demon looked-alike hag.

Hakkai smiled. " They're having so much fun. Um, Goku, how's your wound?" asked Hakkai concerned about Goku who was biting on his arm due to the uniform again.

"It's fine," replied Goku. He stopped biting on his arm and asked Hakkai. "Ne Hakkai, can I change into my old shirt? This is really itchy and tight," 

Hakkai shook his head. " Sorry, Goku but your shirt is still bloody due to your heroic stun from saving that girl from being hit by a car," explained Hakkai. Goku frowned and had to stay with his itchy uniform. 

Arashii heard everything and bit her lower lips. _That golden-eyed boy saved me from that incident but why is he still alive? Doesn't road-kill kills the person who got hit? It's unless he's not human or unless he's a … … …_She sat down on her floor thinking of what she had experienced today. Some unknown boy with golden eyes saved her from being road-kill, and he's suppose to be hurt badly but he isn't. She didn't have the courage to come out even though it was her house. She just stood there, listening to their conversation again.

"Actually, do you guys think that this girl is weird?" asked Gojyo taking out a cigarette from his cigarette box. Everyone stared at Gojyo and were confused with what he said. " I mean, she's pretty and all, I would want to ask her on a date but she lives alone in this junk home. How does she manages to live like this?"

Hakkai agreed. " The shopkeeper in that stall downstairs said that she lives alone ever since she was 6. Her parents might've died when she started schooling. Somehow she might be capable of being who were looking for,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Goku looking almost mature.

" Rumor says that there's a girl who has the ability to do weird stuns. Being able to see the future and images that no one else can see. Many gods have tried to take her Heaven but they were never successful because some demonic atmosphere protects her from unknown beings like gods," Sanzo told them the rumor he heard when he was still very young and when he was still called Koryu.

His master told him this. _Woman who have the ability to see the future and see images that no one can see are called 'Kishuu' Gods can never reason with her and touch her because of her demonic atmosphere. As for demons, they may be able to control her but it isn't very easy because the Kishuus' have very good sense to get rid of parasites like them whenever they want. Their emotions are always the same: moody, cold-hearted and quiet. Only if you can change a Kishuu, she'll be able to help you and humanity._

"That's very stupid!" said Gojyo. "Try to preach better if you're a monk!"

"Shut up!" shouted Sanzo

"Kishuu? That sounds like a food's name," said Goku thinking of food

"Calm down, it hasn't been decided if that girl is a Kishuu or not," explained Hakkai.

"Seriously, am I one of those creatures?" asked Arashii as she opened her room door quietly. "You guys know so much about this _Kishuu _but how can I find out if I'm one of it?" 

"Oh, you're finally awake. How was your nap?" asked Hakkai sweetly as soon as he noticed how energetic Arashii looked.

Arashii slammed her room door tightly with her fist. Doing a stunt like that gave all four of them a shocked. " Don't you dare ask me how I'm feeling! Just tell me what I need to know and you won't get hurt," Knowing how angry her expression was, they had to choice but to _let the cat out of the bag. _

Goku grabbed Sanzo's sleeve with a frightened face. " Sanzo, she's scary!!!"

Sanzo sweat dropped. " I agree with you for the first time,"

"It seems to be our fault for not telling her anything," said Hakkai pointing at himself.

"I thought she was a patient girl but she's impatient just like someone we know," said Gojyo, flipping the hair away from his dashing face. 

"Who's _someone?"_ asked Sanzo, aiming his gun at Gojyo's forehead.

"Are you looking down on me?" asked Arashii. All of them shook their heads. " So? What're you guys doing in my house? I heard you were talking about me and that I might be a _Kishuu"_

"Aa, you were listening to us, ojo-chan?"

"We can't blame her, she has the rights of saying that to us since it's her home and we were talking about her," 

" Ne, onee-chan, after we got here. Gojyo said you were very pretty and he wanted to ask you on a da… … …" 

Gojyo quickly covered Goku's big mouth and waved to Arashii. Then he whispered to Goku. " Don't say that out loud, baka saru,"

"Oy girl, I haven't heard your name yet," demanded Sanzo. 

"Arashii," she replied him politely without an expression. 

Hakkai smiled with her politeness and wanted to tell her their names too. "By the way, we're … " 

" Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and Son Goku," she their names as if it was one word. They were amazed that she even got their names correctly. " Am I right?" They nodded.

"So you want to know if you're a _Kishuu _or not, right?" asked Sanzo. Arashii nodded her head. " As I said before, and I think you heard me, a _Kishuu _is able to see the future and images that no one else can see," 

"Sanzo, you've said many times already. Can't you say something else or change the sentence a little?" asked Goku with his face on the sofa.

" Urusai, baka saru! If your mother was a _Kishuu _before, that means you're a _Kishuu _too," said Sanzo after whacking Goku with a newspaper. 

"If your mother is a _Kishuu. _What's your father? A _Tishuu _(Tissue)," teased Gojyo who, then, received a pinched from Arashii. Arashii glared at him but not that sharply.

"Sorry for that but once you insult my family, I might never forgive you," Arashii warned Gojyo and put her hand on the part she pinched so it wouldn't hurt so much. "Sanzo, I don't think I'll know if I'm a _Kishuu _or not since I've never met my mother nor my father," 

"Don't worry, Arashii!" cheered Goku with a smile on his face. " As long as you trust us, you'll be able to know who you really are," A slight smile was seen on Arashii's face as soon as she heard what Goku said. " By the way, do you have anything to eat?" 

"Huh?"

"We haven't had a good meal for a week,"

"A week?"

" I want some _sake _too,"

"_Sake?_"

" I'll tell you everything you need to know once I've killed all these idiots!"

Arashii looked at them. "Whatever you say, we can go out and eat if you want t. I don't care at all," Goku jumped around like a monkey, who he was and cheered.

" Wa~i! Meshi! Meshi! Meshi!"

"You're so greedy , saru!"

"Jya, I want to get something good to eat too, Sanzo. Are you coming with us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

All of them stepped out of Arashii's house to get something to eat. _I guess after this experience my life would be changed. _ _I will never be lonely again or will I? Will I lose what I have now? Will I lose myself to these men? Will I even kill myself just to be with these men? I don't know but I want to find out what happens in the end of this tale. Still… … … who's that image I've been seeing all this while? Who is he? A demon? A human? An angel? A devil? Or even a god? Whoever or whatever he is, I want to know even if it takes my soul away… … …_

Author's note: How was that? Many of you thought that Arashii was going to die right? *laughs* Sorry for making you readers thought that she was going to die in the first chapter. That's just how it's suppose to be, I guess. Hope you like this anyway, Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter in a while. It's going to be humorous and educational… maybe humorous but not educational. Anyway please give me any suggestions if you want me to change how the story's going. Thank you and please review if you don't mind. Sankyuu


	3. Arashii's Stupid Teachers

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong Kazuya Minekura-san. As I've said before, I only own the characters with weird name. Now aren't I being annoying for always saying the same phrases.

Author's note: Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with all my school projects. Well, I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. You'll be able figure out what are the subjects that Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai are teaching and as for Goku, this is how he acts as a student. Bad example Goku! Anyway, enough of my trash-talk and let's begin the with the chapter title!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

My Teachers are Demons!? ~Stupid Teachers ~ 

            Arashii opened her eyes slowly and got out of bed, followed by a light yawn. She stretched herself as she walked over to the bathroom with was located in her room. After she was done refreshing up herself, she got dress for school and made sure that her uniform wasn't revealing like the other girls in her class. If it wasn't, the student council's principle would suspend her for a week but even if he did that, she wouldn't mind because Arashii had always hated going to school.

Arashii brushed her long, straight and blackish brown hair and tied it up so it wouldn't cover her face while she was doing her work in school. Before she was about to walk out of her room to wake up the sleepy and lazy Saiyuki boys, she walked to her room window and stared at her town. Noticing how glad she would be if her parents were still alive and living with her in her apartment.

Arashii sighed lightly. _Nothing can bring them back now. Even if I try my hardest to wish for  their lives, I wouldn't be able to do so. God is fair and he gives everyone a chance to live and die. As for my parents, their time has pass and time can never turn around or change what has happened. Now that I'm living with a bunch of guys I don't think I'll have to worry about living alone. Being kept in a cage like a mouse, all alone can never reveal the sun's rays to your unseen face. But do I really want to be shined with the sun's rays? _

"I don't care," said Arashii softly. She opened her room door and was surprise to find the Sanzo's party sleeping on the floor like a bunch of farm animals. Goku was on the floor with Gojyo by the side. Hakkai was sleeping on the sofa with a tiny white dragon on his stomach. Sanzo, well, was sleeping and sitting on the chair at the same time. Arashii couldn't believe it, they didn't wake her up to get extra futons for them at all. 

Before she thought ill of them, she thought of something thoughtful. "Could it be? Could it be that they didn't want to wake me up after having such a bad time at that restaurant last night? Is that it? Are they that thoughtful or are they just use to sleeping on the floor with weird positions?" Arashii decided to quit thinking and wake them up for school so they wouldn't be late.

A thought for the morning is what I'm used to. Walking to school alone is another but driving to school with my new teachers and student is a far more different subject. Though I prefer walking. Sitting in Hakkai's interesting jeep may be one of the most amazing treat that has ever happened to me. 

"Arashii-san, do you mind telling the direction to the school? If you don't mind that is," asked Hakkai, steering Hakuryu while looking behind the backseat. 

Arashii looked puzzled. "Didn't you reach the school without me as your guidance yesterday?" asked Arashii wondering why was Hakkai able to get to the school yesterday without her with them at all. 

" Ano, that's because we came from different directions. I don't think I know how to drive to your school by this way. So, please tell me if you don't mind?" said Hakkai with a smile and a sweat dropped.

As Arashii directed Hakkai to the school. Goku was complaining as usual. " Naa, Sanzo. Can't we get something to eat? I'm starting to feel hungry," complained the little saru with an empty stomach. " I need food to live,"

" Urusai, baka saru!!! You just ate breakfast a few minutes ago. Just shut up, wear your uniform properly and stop complaining as if you're a child who still needs his mother at the age of 18!" yelled  Sanzo in a casual clothing. 

" What do you think? The baka saru is a child who still needs his mother at the age of 18. He even has to depend on you so much, corrupted monk, that you're just like his mother," teased Gojyo, also in a causal outfit. 

"What did you say? Kono ero kappa!!!" shouted Goku, itching from the cloth of his uniform. 

Sanzo glared at Gojyo. " Shinu ka?" he asked and would've taken out his gun if Oluga-san, the _kuso baba_ as Sanzo calls her, didn't confiscated it from him. Looking like an adult playing with a toy-gun, which was actually real one, made the aging female teacher fed up with the childish personality of Sanzo but he was actually a cold and mature type of person. Too bad Oluga-san hasn't seen Sanzo's temper before.

"Ara? If I drive at this speed, all of us are going to be late for school. I mean Goku and Arashii-san are going to be late for school and classes," Hakkai said with sarcasm. "So please hold on tight everyone, I'm going to go at a high speed," he warned before he stepped on the gas. And when he did, Goku and Gojyo looked as if they were about to be thrown out of Hakuryu. As for Sanzo and Arashii, they sat as normal than ever.

            At last, they reached Kinogawa High School without any accidents and time to spare. Arashii flipped her fringe away from her eyes and let out a soft phew. She was glad that she was still alive after experiencing how fast Hakkai drove to the school so that they wouldn't be late for any classes. _Darn it that was a close call, I'm glad that I'm alive after Hakkai drove like a demon on wheels. Goku and Gojyo seem to be carsick after that experience and Sanzo is as sulky as ever. I really don't mind at all. At least this is better than the time Kazuma-san brought me to school with his bicycle. I guess I'll have to go through and get use to this now that I'm going to have to live and put up with them._

            Arashii and Goku ran upstairs  their classroom, which was located on the third floor of the school. When they reached their classroom, Arashii walked inside, like she usual did but Goku ran inside the classroom just  like a child on his first day. His eyes sparkled as he looked inside the classroom that was surrounded with students, charts and many other objects that you are able to find in a classroom.

Being with Goku, his childishness and saru-like personality just made Arashii felt as if she was bringing her child to school. Having to look after him at all times was going to be a big pain for her. Being mature at a young age, Arashii never knew how was it like to be childish. She had always acted as one of the adults after the death of her parents. 

" Do you mind?" asked Arashii, holding Goku's collar as if he was her pet. She couldn't stand the fact that Goku was embarrassing himself in front of all his classmates. Some of them snickered. Some of them just laughed it out loud. " You're acting like a child on his first day of school when you're already 18 years old," she said to him, eye-to-eye and expressionless.

Goku frowned with puffed up cheeks. " But, I am a child and this is my first day in school," he told her. Though Goku had a very good reply, which was true, Arashii still couldn't understand him. " Anyway, where do I sit?" asked Goku after he was done being unhappy.

 " Is it here?" he asked and ran over to a table by some boys who soon stared at Goku with pissed off looks. Goku sweat dropped and inched away from the boys, when he was finally away from those boys. He ran over to some girls who were busy gossiping. "Hey, can I sit here?" he asked as he pointed at a blank table. The girls grinned evilly and surrounded Goku as if he was a brand new shoe in a shoe-sale. 

"Sure you can sit here, you cutie pie," said one of the girls.

" I'm so going to make you mine," said another one of the girls. That phrase gave Goku the chills down the spine. He was about to inch away from them when the girl behind him pushed him back into the center of them. " Let's get him, girls!!!" she said and all of the girls were about to put their hands on the helpless saru.

Before they did anything to Goku, Arashii, again, grabbed him by the collar and saved him from the girls who were about to stripped him. "Sorry girls, I don't think he's ready to act as a stripper," teased Arashii with Goku's collar in her delicate hands. Some of the girls were cursing Arashii and one of them showed her their middle finger. Arashii noticed that and glared at her with her violet-coloured demon-like eyes. Soon, the girl let down her finger and moved away from Arashii, who scared the hell out of her. 

Arashii stopped glaring at her classmate and turned to Goku. " What do you thin you were doing when you were with those _hentai_ girls?" asked Arashii as she let Goku's collar go. " You could've asked me where your seat is, instead of those girls," she told Goku.

Goku arranged his collar properly and looked at Arashii's expressionless face. " I did ask you but I don't think you heard me. Anyway, are girls really _hentai_? The only _hentai_ I know is Gojyo,"

 Arashii just let out a short sigh. _Goku could actually be a comedian if I had any emotions or expressions at all, I would've been laughing now but still… … … where have I hidden all my expressions? What happened to them? Did I sold them to someone or did that someone stole it away from me? Could it even be… … …_

" Okay, class! Get back to your seats and take at your English textbooks! I'm Hakkai and I'll be teaching everyone this subject and maybe another subject after the principle gives me to correct information on the subjects that I'll be teaching,"

Arashii's eyes widen, she couldn't believe that Hakkai was going to be her English teacher from now on. _Masaka? He's really going to teach us English from now on? Is his English good at all? It's really going to be embarrassing for him if he makes a mistake as a teacher. All of my classmates have always been teasing the teachers, who make mistakes. Hakkai, please don't try to embarrass yourself._

Goku jumped up and down from his seat and started waving to Hakkai like he hasn't seen Hakkai for almost 8 years. " Hakkai!!! Here! Here! It's me Goku!!!" cheered Goku happily as all his classmate's eyes turn to him and was followed with a burst of laughter.

Hakkai smiled at Goku and waved back. _" _Okay everyone, let's turn to page 45 and read the synopsis for the legendary tale of '_Journey to the Western' . _Then, we'll be doing the exercise for it. Okay, do your best everyone!!!"

Before Hakkai could continue, he flipped the page of his English textbook and felt a little nervous. It seems that he didn't really understand English that much but still he tried his hardest to understand it. 

After a few times of saying the wrong languages, words and pronunciations during the lesson, most of the students were already fooling around and sleeping. Hakkai smiled during the whole lesson even though he knew how noisy the class was. Goku was busy snacking on some snacks secretly without Hakkai noticing. As for Arashii, she was the only one paying attention to Hakkai though his teaching wasn't really good.

At last, it was the time for a break. All the students ran out of their classes as if they were a bunch of animals that were just released from the zoo. After having pure humiliation, Hakkai decided to stay in the teachers lounge alone and take a short break. Arashii and Goku were walking together when Arashii sighed loudly.

Goku was puzzled. He had no idea why Arashii acted as if she was the one who was laughed at and not Hakkai. " What's wrong Arashii? Nothing happened to you, Hakkai is the one who was humiliated by our classmates but don't worry I'm sure he'll get over it. He's a really over-to-get type of person,"

Arashii turned to Goku with a sulky look on her face. " I know that but Hakkai made a fool of himself in front of our classmates. He said _Jaruni _instead of _Journey. _He gave the answers of the _Journey of the Western's _ questions, in present tense when it was supposed to be in past tense. That's so embarrassing if you know what I mean," explained Arashii in a very worried manner.

" I don't know what you mean," said Goku with pink cheeks. He gave Arashii a mindless look but that jus made him even cuter than usual. " Hmm, Arashii. I'm hungry. Is there any food around here?"

"Yeah," replied Arashii. She turned to her wrist to see what the time was on her father's old watch that she found after her father's death. _After this break, we'll be going back to our classes. Hakkai should be fine since he's such a carefree type of guy. I'm now only worried about Gojyo and Sanzo, they might have trouble handling the students and facing difficulties on the subjects their teaching. Gojyo might try picking up girls during the lesson and Sanzo the sulking monk, might try cursing and killing everyone. Am I supposed to care about men? _

[sound effect ~ School Bell ringing] _(translation: breaks over)_

All the youths ran back into their classes to get ready for their next lesson, which was Math, the most hated subject among the students. _I have no idea why everyone here hates Math. I like it and our Math teacher; Matsumoto-sensei is a very good and kind teacher. He has always helped me when I'm having difficulties. But if I don't have any emotions or expressions, why do I have this feeling? Why do I …… …_

[sound effect~ Bang! ] _(translation: classroom door being knocked open)_

The students began gasping and coughing, as soon as the door came down on the floor. Those who were still enjoying a drink out of their bottles of water almost choked themselves. When everyone recovered from the dust of the busted door, they rubbed their eyes and saw nothing but a figure in front of them. In stood a tall, dashing redheaded guy dressed in a casual outfit. 

"Gojyo?" said Goku as the figure's name was revealed to everyone in the end. 

"Yo!" Gojyo greeted the students as if he was one of the youth. " I'm going to be your Math teacher starting today. As for your old Math teacher, Matsumoto, he's gone due to the fact that he's getting married to a gorgeous lady with a nice body. By the way, I may be teaching you guys some other subject if you're lucky," 

All the girls blushed with joy to have such a good-looking teacher as their Math teacher even though their last Math teacher was pretty good-looking himself. The boys just continued cheering as for they didn't have to get punished by Matsumoto-sensei anymore, who always gave students a hard punishment if they didn't finish their homework.

Gojyo walked to the teacher's table very stupidly, which he thought was cool. Goku started laughing and teasing the way Gojyo walked. "Gojyo you walk exactly like a goose when you're supposed to be a water monster!!!" and he continued laughing until Gojyo stomped right in front of him and punched him in the nose. 

"Nanda yo, kono ero kappa!!!" shouted Goku as he wrinkled his poor hurt nose. " I'm just telling the truth, kono ero ero ero ero ero ero ero kappa!!!"

" Shut up, chibi saru! You deserved that for being such an idiotic monkey!!! Maybe I should've punched you harder so your nose would've had my initial on it," shouted Gojyo as he and Goku started wrestling on the floor.

"ERO KAPPA!!! BAKA KAPPA!!! GOKIBURI KAPPA!!!" 

" BAKA SARU!!! CHIBI SARU!!! GAKI SARU!!!"

Everyone burst into laughter except Arashii who felt embarrassed for Gojyo, her new Math teacher. _Although Gojyo is an adult, teasing, fighting and bad-mouthing with Goku, who was his pupil, just made him an immature adult to me. I've never seen an adult who acted like a child ever in my life but what can I expect? This is probably his personality that makes him charming towards everyone. If he didn't act like himself, who could he possibly be? He wouldn't be Sha Gojyo at all, he would be an unknown person to me… … …just like that image I've been seeing._

After Gojyo spent his whole lesson arguing and wrestling with Goku, he had only spared a minute teaching them. The students enjoyed the entertainment that Gojyo and Goku put up in the classroom and since then, Math had became their favourite subject in school.  As for Arashii, since then she hated Math because Gojyo, the new Math teacher, didn't even taught her anything at all unlike Matsumoto-sensei who always taught her better ways to do a Math sequence.

"Darn it!" cursed Arashii as she rest her head on her desk. Thinking of how Sanzo was going to humiliate himself after knowing that all her new teachers would definitely humiliate themselves in front of the students. _What's Sanzo going to do? Juggle balls just like a clown who amuses all his audiences? Teach a subject that he doesn't even know or fool around with Goku? Wait a minute, what subject is Sanzo teaching anyway? _

Sanzo entered the classroom, carrying nothing but a simple briefcase. As the students noticed the moody look on his face, they quietly went back to their places and keep silence. Sanzo sat on the teacher's table and put his briefcase by his side. 

Goku waved to Sanzo cheerfully. "Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" He jumped up and down from his seat just because he didn't saw Sanzo for 3 hours. Goku continued calling Sanzo's name until Sanzo got frustrated and threw a textbook at Goku's face. " Itei, now that you don't have your paper fan. You're throwing books at me? That's so unfair, Sanzo" 

"Urusai!!!  Rather use my gun on you than my harisen or these stupid books!!!" shouted Sanzo. Even the classroom was shaking with Sanzo's voice. The students stared at Sanzo with chills down their spine. Sanzo glared back at them. "What're you damned people staring at? You look as if you've never seen a teacher in your life!!!"

After a few minutes of silence, the class monitor stood up nervously and asked Sanzo, who just sat on the table while smoking a cigarette. " Ano, sensei. What subject are you supposed to teach us?" He asked very politely and when Sanzo opened his mouth to give the monitor his answer, this is what he said.

"I have no idea?" Everyone sweat dropped and some of the students fell off their seats.

"But sensei, you're suppose to teach us a subject and as a teacher, you're not suppose to smoke in the class," the nervous monitor told the stubborn and corrupted monk who wasn't paying attention the poor weak willed boy who just wanted to do his duty as a responsible monitor. 

" Hey, kid! It's a free world, I can smoke anywhere, you weakling!" yelled Sanzo rudely. The monitor ran back to his seat after Sanzo scared the hell out of him. Sanzo looked around to see how stupid his students looked like and when he spotted Arashii who glared at him fiercely, he couldn't helped it but join her, Soon, both of them were glaring at each other. At last, Sanzo lost the glaring contest, having to strain his eyes for a long period just made him felt like sleeping.

"Forget it! I can't stand being with you idiots!" complained the frustrated monk who couldn't control his temper no matter how hard he tried to. " I might be teaching all of you another subject some other day but at the mean time, I'm teaching all of you a subject that I was forced to teach by that _kuso baba_, Oluga-san!"

"So Sanzo, hurry up and tell us what you're teaching? The suspense is murder!!!" cried Goku sweating as if he just finished fighting a troupe of youkais. 

Sanzo blushed as he told them the subject that he was about to teach them. " I'm teaching all of you _Music_… … …" 

" What's so embarrassing about teaching us Music or whatever it is?" asked Goku childishly.

" That means I'll have to teach you damn fools how to sing and don't think I'll enjoy teaching you fools by singing songs!!!" complained Sanzo. He looked as if he was embarrassed and angry as he stomped and complained about everything.

[sound effect~ School Bell's Ring] _(translation: school's over)_

Arashii followed Goku to the jeep where Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were already sitting in. Hakkai waved to them as a sign that they were about to leave. Sanzo sat in the front seat with Hakkai. Arashii sat at the back with Goku and Gojyo who were teasing each other as usual. Hakkai started Hakuryu and drove out of the school compound. 

Arashii sighed as the wind blew her hair to the back. _I didn't expect that having Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai as my teachers would make my life even worst than before but I don't really mind it, since they're just helping to me to find out who I really am. Hakkai was just fine with everything and he told that he would try better as an English teacher next time. I've even told Gojyo that acted childish during lessons will ruin his image and he took that very seriously. Sanzo, well, he's my Music teacher but I've never heard him singing before but I do believe that he knows how to do so._

_I guess my life really have changed after going through such a foolish day with foolish teachers. But what can I say about these men? All I can say is that they're my stupid teachers and I never want loose them as much as I loosing and not knowing that image I've seen all the time. Who is he? Why do I think of him much? It's as if I've seen and been with him for such a long time. Could he be my… … …_

_… … …soul mate's lost soul?_

_  **Next on Chapter 4 :** **My Teachers are Demons!? **_

Arashii still sees the image in her dreams but does she really know who he is? And we get to see Arashii's friend, who turns out to be a doseiaisha and also a guy who thinks that Arashii is his and only his. See what he does to ruin the Sanzo-ikkou's reputation in Kinogawa as revenge for staying under Arashii's roof. Not to mention, Goku suffering from getting bullied by many students of Kinogawa High School, Gojyo having a hard time, Hakkai trying to learn English and Sanzo on a journey to look for his harisen and gun, which was confiscated from Oluga-san.

Dedicated to all readers, reviewers and people who have read some of my works. Thank you so very much…. … …


	4. Arashii's Discussions

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong Kazuya Minekura-san. As I've said before, I only own the characters with weird name. Now aren't I being annoying for always saying the same phrases… … …of course I am.

Author's note: Sorry for the long update but I've been very busy with all of my school work, as usual, it'll be better if I didn't have school so I can update faster. As promised, I'm going to try updating this more often. Please enjoy this fic and please review it after you're done reading if you don't mind. Thanks!!!

**CAUTION:** Beware of the offensive language that I'll be using for the characters in this chapter. I guess I'm not as innocent as I look, ne? LOL

**P.S:** Look out for this sign ***** It'll be a sign where one of the characters from Saiyuki will appear out from nowhere to explain the meaning of the word at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like that. Enjoy the rest of the fic!!****

**~ Replies for the reviewers**:

**Anon -** That's a very good question. I never even thought of that. The fact on how Arashii gets money her money will be explained in the upcoming chapters. I dedicate this top you for asking the best question.

**Myst** – Hmm, I've looked through my fic and I don't remember writing anything about Sanzo taking out his gun. Oluga-san has already confiscated it that's why he couldn't use at all. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my fic.

**Yaone-chan** - Thanks for reviewing my fic, I like your poems too so don't stop composing them. Ok? I'll always review all your fics. 

**Tsuki no Megami** – Well, '_doseiaisha_'… … …means _lesbian_. Please don't mind the offensive language. I'm just using that word for laughs in this chapter. 

 **Kairi-chan** – Yep, Arashii is a _kishuu _but she and the Sanzo-ikkou aren't really sure about that yet. 

**~ End of replies ~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

My Teachers are Demons!? ~_Discussions_ ~ 

"IYA DA!!!!" shouted Goku, running like the speed of lightning after figuring out that he was late for school. "Darn it, why didn't Sanzo wake me up? Why didn't Gojyo wake me up by pushing me off the sofa? What's even unbelievable than that, why didn't Hakkai make breakfast for me?" 

"Keep your yap shut, Goku. What's so bad about being late for school? You just have to carry buckets of water outside the classroom until all lessons are over," Arashii told Goku as she walked casually unlike Goku who was running as if he was being chased by demons.

"Carry buckets? That's isn't so bad," said Goku, slowing down. "But still… … … why didn't Hakkai make breakfast???" complained Goku all over again. Arashii stopped and stared at Goku like she always did when he acted stupid over some small stupid thing. Goku smiled and sweat dropped. " I meant, why did Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai wake us up?" said Goku, worried that Arashii might kill him. From they way she looked at him, it felt as if she was a demon who could kill easily.

Arashii sighed. "You wanna know the reason?" Goku nodded his head. "I told them to leave first while I tried to wake you up from your stupid dream of food," Arashii confessed.  

Goku jumped in shocked. "You mean, you are the one who told them not to make breakfast for me?" Arashii sighed again and whacked Goku softly from behind his shoulder. "How could you?"

"No time to explained, we gotta get to school now or we'll miss the damn first period," said Arashii, not wanting to answer anymore of Goku's question. _I have no idea why I'm still trying my best in school no matter how much I hate it. My new teachers are even stupider than before but having my stupid teachers around makes me feel less tension than before._

_Still, the reason why I'm trying my best is because I want to do it for my parents who have went to the other world. I don't feel their presence like I usually do when I was very young, anymore. Last night, in my dream, I met that image again but this time it was far more different than before. This time it felt so real, so alive, so… … …so… … …_

"Arashii!!!"

Arashii blinked and forgot what she was thinking about. She turned to Goku who was jumping on the pavement of the school. "What? Since when did we reach?" she asked Goku, feeling as if she forgot what happened a few minutes ago. "Goku, when did we reach the entrance of the school?"

Goku scratched his head and thought over. "Well, first we we're running to school but all of a sudden you stopped and started chanting some weird chants like Sanzo. It's like you knew a portal to school or you might have some kind of _Kishuu_-like powers like Sanzo said, "

"Chant? Portal? What are you talking about, Goku? I don't chant like that old sulky monk and I don't go through portals like you said I do. I'm an ordinary high school student not a damn ----ing _Kishuu_," yelled Arashii with a new expression on her face, which was anger. She took a small glance at Goku, who looked almost afraid of her and apologized to him. " Sorry that I lost my temper on you, Goku," 

Goku's smiled came back after Arashii apologized to him. "I'm fine! There's no need to apologize. I'm used to that since Sanzo always loses his temper and yells at me. That's why; I'm fine but still… … …Arashii… you _remind_ me of Sanzo, I mean it,"

Goku's smile made Arashii felt like doing the same but still… she hasn't got the expression and emotion of joy. _Another emotion appeared on my face on this following week? Why does that happen during the times I want to remain expressionless or emotionless? Is it possible for the heretic child to change my feelings towards people and my personality? I've never felt like this before… … …I've always been a child of weirdness everywhere I go but now, I just feel this same… like the others who have made fun of me and insulted me for being who I am. _

"What're you waiting for Goku? Let's go before Oluga-san finds us and kills us, if it's ever possible for an old hag to do," teased Arashii walking into the school as Goku just stood outside without noticing that he was being left behind like always.

"Oy!!! Matte, Arashii!!!" shouted Goku running after Arashii who was way in front of him. "Ceh, sometimes she's just so weird like Sanzo… only in a girl form," Goku said softly as he swung his bag from the right to the left.

"What did you say?" asked Arashii, noticing the word _'she'_ in Goku's sentence was something about her since she was the only _'she'_ that Goku could've been talking about. 

Goku sweat dropped after feeling Arashii's scary demonic aura. "Nothing at all," Goku pouted a little. _She really is like Sanzo but Sanzo seems even better her since I feel as if there's something really bad that's going to happen to us after Arashii is in her true form. "_Shi no Kishuu-hime, Arashii-sama_,"_ said Goku but the way he said it, felt as if he had met this hell-like creature before. 

Shi no Kishuu-hime, Arashii-sama [Kishuu princess of death, Mistress Arashii] 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_[sound effect~ Bing~~Bong: Time for break]_

After class, Arashii and Goku decided to pay their teachers a visit at the teacher's lounge, which, was very untidy, noisy and filled with books of course.  A stack of test papers were left on tables, a coffee machine was placed beside the table of the head of secondary. The dustbin of the room was filled with papers, inkless pens and used-up cigarettes of Sanzo and Gojyo ever since they became teachers of Kinogawa High School.    

"Goku. Arashii. What a surprise to see both of you in here," said Hakkai having his breakfast in the office. Hakkai was the only one with a clean table in the teacher's lounge, unlike the others who were all messy, dirty and unauthorized. 

"Wow, Hakkai, your table is the cleanest in this classroom," praised Goku, touching every single stationary that was on Hakkai's table.

"Baka saru! This is a teacher's lounge not a stupid classroom where stupid you study in. I doubt you'll gain any knowledge from the teaching that a great teacher like me gives you," said Gojyo, praising himself with great thoughts.

"I don't get any knowledge from what you teach me because you're not even teaching anyone. You're an ero kappa who's always busy hitting on girls in the classroom with the erotic personality!!!  Flashed Goku, pointing at Gojyo who was busy smoking a cigarette though there was a sign in the lounge that read **'NO SMOKING' **with a small text of **'THIS MEANS YOU GENJO SANZO & SHA GOJYO'** by the side.

Hakkai chuckled. "I guess being heavy smokers has made Sanzo and Gojyo famous," Hakkai told Arashii who was folding her arms and watching Gojyo and Goku fight as if it was a free show. 

Then, Arashii remembered something that suddenly popped inside her mind. " Speaking of Sanzo. Where is that sulky monk?" asked Arashii, wondering why haven't Gojyo and Goku received their punishments.

"Sanzo?" said Hakkai, unable to remember what Sanzo told him before he went out of the office.

"Oh, the corrupted monk said he was looking for his possessions," Gojyo told Arashii, while pulling Goku's face as if it was stretchable like rubber. Goku couldn't due to his height… actually Arashii was slightly taller than him. Now isn't that embarrassing for Goku?

"Possessions?" Arashii repeated what Gojyo said, puzzled .

_[sound effect~ **Mission Impossible** Theme]_

Without making any noise, Sanzo tried sneak inside Oluga-san's office to find his gun and harisen so he could use it to punish his students and Gojyo as well.  He slowly took a lock pick out of his pocket. It was a little something that he confiscated from a student of his, who used it to sneak inside the teacher's lounge to look for answers to exam questions. 

When he heard the doorknob of the locked office door, clicked. A light grin grew on Sanzo's voice. "Yes," cheered Sanzo quietly. When he was about the turn the doorknob, an old, wrinkly hand was left on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo felt as if something cold when down his spine but it was even worst than that. It was… … …

"Oluga-san*?!" cried Sanzo with fear for the first time. He had never seen anything this hideous before in his life. Sanzo stood up slowly and straightly to look at Oluga-san in the eye but he couldn't* since Oluga-san was just too creepy looking to him. He couldn't look at her face and her eyes. The only thing Sanzo could do was, looked down at Oluga-san's slippers. 

"What is the meaning of this, Genjo Sanzo-sensei?" asked Oluga-san with her crooked voice and her weak arms on her hips. She looked as if she was about to punish Sanzo by canning him with a cane. "Stop your childish act and stop trying to get your stupid toys back, A young man like you, shouldn't be playing with toy guns and a paper fan. Try to be mature like Cho Hakkai-sensei, he's good example," 

Oluga-san told Sanzo and took the lock pick from his hands. She locked her office and left Sanzo wailing at her office door, alone. When Oluga-san left his sight, Sanzo turned back to his old self, kicked the surface of Oluga-san's office door and stomped to the teacher's lounge where his companions were. And cursed Oluga-san with a bunch of foul and bombastic* words. 

When Sanzo reached the teacher's lounge, he slammed the door opened and had a sulk on his grumpy face as usual. Goku, who was sitting on Sanzo's chair, waved to Sanzo with a saru-like smile as Sanzo walked over to him. "Sanzo welcome back. Do you know that you're place is very messy?"

With that, Sanzo's sulk grew even more. He looked around the lounge, trying to a find a cardboard and he successfully found one on Gojyo's table. Sanzo grabbed it without Gojyo noticing and folded it into a paper fan so he could hit Goku on the head with it. After punishing the poor saru who was holding his head in tears, Sanzo dropped his new handmade harisen into the dustbin and sighed.

"Something wrong Sanzo," asked Hakkai, concern for Sanzo who looked as if he was troubled.

Gojyo hung his arm on Sanzo's shoulder with a cheeky smile on his face. "I thought you wanted to use that harisen to activate your students? Anyway how was '_Mission-Get-My-Weapons-Back_?" asked Gojyo, thinking over about it.

Sanzo sighed again. "Mission Impossible," 

_[sound effect~ **Mission Impossible** Theme] … again_

"Do you mind!!!! Stop that stupid sound effect already!!! This isn't a movie you idiot!!!," shouted Sanzo, listening to the sound effect that was played earlier ago while he was sneaking into Oluga-san's office. "Darn it, why are those stupid students always playing stupid music during school hours?"

Hakkai took a sip of his coffee. "You can't blame them, Sanzo. The youth are very fond of music and many other youthful stuff. Aren't I right, Arashii?" asked Hakkai with a kind smile as he held his mug down. 

"No, the youth these days are getting stupider every second you take a look at them," said Arashii with her eyes all blank. "They are just a bunch of foolish humans who think that their daily lives are so precious but they're all wrong. When they die and go to the next world, they'll regret on how much they've wasted their life to do lots of meaningless things. That's why, I rather stay as myself even until my life ends and search for the one my future and life ends with," 

Everyone in the lounge stared at Arashii, surprisingly they didn't know she was good at preaching. "Hey Arashii, I had no idea what you were talking about but you sure do preached better than the corrupted monk ," praised Gojyo, followed by a laugh.

Sanzo glared at Gojyo who was too busy laughing to look at Sanzo's pissed off face. " Just wait you asshole. Once I get my gun back, I'm going to shoot you in the head, chest and ---- so you won't have a life or a future to live on,"

_[sound effect~ Bing~ ~Bong: Break is over]_

Arashii sighed. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and stretched herself while walking to the entrance of the teacher's lounge. "I guess, we better get going now before class starts. Come on, Goku," she said while dragging Goku by holding his collar. 

"Wait!!! We haven't eaten anything for breakfast yet… … … I'm still hungry, Arashii,"  wailed Goku with his arms in the air. Before his body reached the door, Goku manage to say this to Sanzo. " Sanzo, I'm hungry!!!"

Sanzo stomped his feet again and yelled. "URUSE, KONO BAKA SARU!!!" Too bad for Goku, Arashii slammed the door with his collar in her arms before he could hear what Sanzo had to say to him. "Darn, that stupid monkey. Sometimes, I feel like killing him but I never seem to kill him at the right time," complained Sanzo, knocking the surface of his table.

"Sanzo, do you think what Arashii said earlier ago was the _Kishuu_ within her soul?" asked Hakkai, seriously. Sanzo just continued to listen to Hakkai. " I have a bad feeling that her _Kishuu_ form is going to wake up," 

"Even if it does wake up, what can we possibly do, Sanzo?" asked Gojyo with his hands in his pocket. " I mean, it's not like she's going to forget who we are and who she is. She won't kill us would she?" asked Gojyo, again, a little startled this time.

"It depends if she had the ability to control his _Kishuu_ form though I think it's very impossible for anyone to control a _Kishuu_. Not even _Kami-sama_ himself could keep her sane," explained Sanzo. 

"That's why we were sent on this mission, right?" asked Gojyo again. "We're suppose to keep her sane right?"*

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's the only reason why we were sent on this mission," said Hakkai, even serious that before. "It must something other than keeping her Kishuu form asleep. Masaka? Are we suppose to… … …"

"Hakkai, you're right. We're suppose to do that no matter how much we don't want to. If we can't find the right person to do that deed with her, we're going to have to do it by ourselves but there's still a price to pay," Sanzo told them as he lit his cigarette.

"What's the price?"

"You mean we'll be… … …"

"Yeah, our souls will be sacrificed to her _Kishuu_ form,"

It was raining at that time while Arashii stared at the window of her class as the teacher taught them. She didn't pay attention during the whole lesson. She thought blankly the whole time. She stared at the rain that was falling on the ground of earth. _The rain falls down to earth but how long can it last? How long can the rain fall? How far can the wind go? How shiny is the sun? How long will it last until my life ends and until 'it' awakes and look for me to take the one thing that means so mush to me_? _That one thing that means so much is my one and only… … …_

_… … …soul mate… … … and… … … savior… … …_

****

*****Meaning*****

**The host of ***Meaning*** in this chapter will be hosted by: **

**KOUGAIJI !!!**

**Kougaiji:**_"Oluga-san*?!" cried Sanzo_. The reason why that line has this * is because it showed that Sanzo has **manners.** Have you ever heard Sanzo calling anyone by their names with a _'-san'_ added at the end of the name? I know I haven't, that's why I had to tell you readers the meaning of why that line had this * It's hard to believe Sanzo with manners, don't you agree?

**Kougaiji:** _Sanzo stood up slowly and straightly to look at Oluga-san in the eye but he_ _couldn't* since Oluga-san was just too creepy looking to him_. That line had this * because it tells the readers that Sanzo was scared of an old hag. Actually why wouldn't he be? That hag is scary looking, just take one glance at her and you'll wanna die.

***Oluga-san appears out from nowhere and hits Kougaiji with a cane***

** Kougaiji: *comes back after healing from the wounds he got from Oluga-san_*_**_ And cursed Oluga-san with a bunch of foul and bombastic* words. _. The meaning of that line if quite lame since the word _bombastic_ is a very lame word. It was actually used by a teacher of Demon Boy. I guess Demon Boy is giving that teacher some credit in the fic.

**Kougaiji:** _"That's why we were sent on this mission, right?" asked Gojyo again. "We're suppose to keep her sane right?"*. _The meaning of that line is the fact that Gojyo absolutely clueless, that's why he's asking many questions.

**Kougaiji: **That's all for *****Meaning***.** My turn is over and it means that some other character from Saiyuki will be hosting *****Meaning***** in the next chapter but if you readers want me to stay as the host of *****Meaning***** or some other character from Saiyuki. Just suggest who you want to be as the host for the next *****Meaning*** **and Demon Boy will choose the character with the most votes. Okay I'm done hosting your chapter Demon Boy, when do I get paid for this?

***sweat drops***

**Author's note: **I guess this chapter didn't make as mush sense as they last ones. I have to apologize to those of you who wanted to see Arashii's friends. I'll repay you in the next chapter. I guess this chapter got too full by all the discussions on Arashii. Don't worry, Arashii's friends will appear in the next chapter. Together with Arashii's job and boyfriend who isn't really her boyfriend.

Next on Chapter 5 : My Teachers are Demons!? 

Arashii still sees the image in her dreams but does she really know who he is? And we get to see Arashii's friend, who turns out to be a doseiaisha and also a guy who thinks that Arashii is his and only his. See what he does to ruin the Sanzo-ikkou's reputation in Kinogawa as revenge for staying under Arashii's roof. Not to mention, Arashii working as a … … …,Goku suffering from getting bullied by many students of Kinogawa High School, Gojyo having a hard time, Hakkai trying to learn English and Sanzo on a journey to look for his harisen and gun, which was confiscated from Oluga-san.


	5. Arashii's Day

**Disclaimer:** All Saiyuki characters belong Kazuya Minekura-san. As I've said before, I only own the characters with weird name. Now aren't I being annoying for always saying the same phrases… … …of course I am.

**Author's note:** I guess this fic isn't working out as I expected it to be. It's getting pretty boring now, isn't it guys? I'm sure you'll all agree with me. I'll try to get some new ideas for my fic if I ever do refresh my mind and get great ideas, which I don't usually get everyday. That's so unfair!!! I even put up a small game for you readers called *****Meaning*** **but I guess none of you bothered about it. Oh, I'm so sad. *sob* Kidding, I'm not suppose to be a sobbing author. I'm a humor/ adventure, writing author and that's what I'm going to do. I'll write fics that are humorous and adventurous since it's the only type of fics that I'm good at. Please don't mind the spelling and grammar mistakes since I don't check on my mistakes that much.

**Important Note: **Readers, please don't mistaken Arashii as me. She's not my inserted self and she'll never be my inserted self. I have expressions and emotions unlike her. Besides she's creeping me out a little with all the weird words that she says.

**CAUTION:** Beware of the offensive language that I'll be using for the characters in this chapter. I guess I'm not as innocent as I look, ne? LOL

**P.S:** Look out for this sign ***** It'll be a sign where one of the characters from Saiyuki will appear out from nowhere to explain the meaning of the word at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like that. Enjoy the rest of the fic!!****

**~ Replies for the reviewers**:

**Anon**- You're such a nice person!!! That's why I'll still dedicate this fic to you, OK? I'll tell everyone Arashii's job in this chapter, as promised. Anyway, thanks for your review!!! 

**Myst**- Though you aren't reviewing me or reading my fics anymore. I have to apologize to you. I guess you and kowai-no-onna-san noticed my BIG mistake. Thanks for telling me anyway. I'll dedicate this to you too.

**Yaone-chan**-  Sure, I'll write more about the guy in Arashii's dream. Since you like guessing who it might be, I guess I could write more about that. You're still such a NICE person!!! I'll still be waiting for more poems or fics from you! ^_^

**Kairi-chan**- You want to know why Arashii wants to stay expressionless and emotionless? OK. I think I might make Arashii explain it to you in this chapter or maybe other chapters if I remember about it. Don't worry, Kairi-chan! I'll definitely let you readers know about it. 

**This is for 2 best friends from school, who reviewed my story in their own ways.**

**50me1 +h@t U kNoW- **_Vi Vien_ thanks for reviewing me though you didn't read my fic at all. You're such a good friends. I guess I could trust you sometimes though you aren't very bright. Joking!!! Hey, don't forget about the _Genrou_ and _Shiratori_ conversation, OK? It's my fave and it'll be yours too!!! P.S, _brown face_ misses you. *laughs*

**iluvyulia**-  _Chao_, you reviewed my favourite fic. Thanks, but I have to admit that Vi's review was better than yours. Oh, don't play in the school's playground anymore. I have a bad feeling that the teacher is on to you. Plus, I'm the **true **genius not you like you said you are. _Nya hahahahahahahaha_!!!! You dumb woman!!!

**I'll like to thank all those readers who read my fic and reviewed it. Especially Kuzo-chan and Taruto who reviewed all my chapters. You guys are so nice. I dedicate this fic to Anon, Yaone-chan, Kairi-chan, Myst, Kuzo-chan, Taruto, Harisen Queen and R W@ T3n. You guys are the BEST!!!**

**~End of replies~**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

**My Teachers are Demons!? ~_Day_ ~**

_It's a weekend at last. After spending a whole week with a bunch of idiots and being unable to focus on daily life. I'm going to have to avoid being with them for a while. But what will they do? Having men in your house isn't as easy as you think it is. After experiencing how troublesome it is to put up with a bunch of immature men, I think being an adult is way better but why should I waste my youth if I still have it? Besides, I never do have any emotions to feel happy about my youthful days. Everything just seems so dull and dark to me._

_Everywhere I go, there are people staring at me with their cold eyes. Around this area, when I walk to school. My neighbours are always talking ill about me when I pass them without greeting them. In school, the students are giving good and bad compliments about me though there are good compliments on me, I still don't give a damn about them. They think praising might make me smile or be close to them? The bad compliments are always: "Arashii, you don't have a sense of humor,", " Lighten up, my moody maiden," and "Let your feelings out instead of just keeping them in your heart,". Why can't all of them just shut the fuck up. _Arashii thought bitterly of the people whom look down on her and stepped out of her room to see the _'Fearsome Four'_ who were sleeping like farm animals in a farm. 

_It's usual for guys to act like this since they're always staying up late doing their personal stuff. Still, I definitely don't want to know what Gojyo have been doing all night. It's probably something perverted as usual. Sanzo told me to beware of him when I'm taking a shower. He said that Gojyo might try to peep on me like a peeping tom that he is. Hakkai has a good reason, he stays up reading books. I hate to admit it but he's really kind guy. Sanzo stayed up last night, flashing every channel on the TV. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. Goku was up all night for the same reason, he was having his midnight snack. This is the 3rd time I've seen my refrigerator empty with courtesy of Goku, of course. _

Arashii got dressed after she was done refreshing herself. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Like everyday, she went over to her window to look over Japan and noticed how different she felt about it after she met Sanzo's party. _Damn, I'm getting weirder everyday and it's all thanks to these four travelers. I never did notice that Japan looks kind of lively today. The atmosphere was always dirty, polluted and filthy to me but it seems clean, fresh and sunny today. Damn! What the hell is wrong with me? I never did think greatly of Japan but why am I today?_

Arashii shook her head to make sure she was herself, grabbed hold of her room's doorknob and paused for a second. She thought over about it and the person in her dreams went to her mind again. _Not again. I said I want out of this fucking game of yours. Stop coming into my head, you ass!!! No matter how much I try to forget about you. You just keep coming back into my head. Are really that important to me or are you trying to control my fate and I?I still can't see your face clearly though I'm thinking about you 24/7.. Do you really mean so much to me? Are you just using me as your puppet, guinea pig or toy?_

_There are still some memories of you in my mind though I can't figure out who you are but I can remember a little about how I feel when you hold me in your arms. When you hold me in your arms, I feel warm and when you don't I feel cold and lonely. Wait a minute, how can I know how I feel when you hold me in your arms if I don't even know who you are? It's as if there's two minds in me, one mind that belongs to me and another mind, which belongs someone else. Perhaps, this someone else in my mind is the one who knows the person in my dream. Still… … … you remind me of someone who's very important to me. You remind of 'the someone', who's meant for me. 'The someone' who cares for me. 'The someone' who treasures me. 'The someone' who decides on my future, my fate and my true personality._

It was Saturday and Arashii went Kazuma-san's to get breakfast, like she always does but ever since Sanzo's party stepped on her doorsteps. She had to pack extra breakfast them and herself. Kazuma-san would always ask her the same question each time she bought 10 _bendo_ sets. One for herself, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and 6 for Goku since he ate as if he was someone who hasn't eaten for 500 years and it's true. " Arashii-chan, are you all right? You don't eat very much but since the last 4 days, you've been eating like a tornado. Is there something wrong with your appetite? Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" he always asked her, very concern. 

"I'm fine, it's just that my appetite has grown even more than last time," Arashii didn't want him to be worried since Kazuma-san had always acted like her father. She didn't want him to know about Sanzo's party who, have been living with her either since it'll make him worry even more than usual. "Thanks for breakfast, Kazuma-san," She bid him goodbye and gave him the money for breakfast but he stopped her. 

"Arashii-chan, you don't have to pay today," he told her with kindness in his emerald eyes

Arashii was stunned with Kazuma-san's kindness. " What're you talking about?"

"It's fine, seeing that you aren't in a good shape. The breakfast is on the house, okay?" he smiled to her with kindness. " By the way, if you need anything just tell me or my _son_. We'll be glad to help you with anything,"

"Thanks Kazuma-san but I think I can manage on my own," Arashii said politely with a very thin smile on her face. *Too bad,  her smile was not noticed by Kazuma-san at all.  " See you, tomorrow," 

"_She's a healthy and bright girl but there's something about her that I just can't stop wondering about_," Kazuma-san thought as Arashii walked away from Kazuma-san's shop. After Arashii left Kazuma-san's sight, a young man came out from the back door, carrying a _bamboo sword_ in his hand.  He had dark brown hair with some gold dyed at his right fringe, emerald green eyes just like Kazuma-san and he was wearing a _kendo_ outfit, that could only mean he was a _kendo_ student from the famous _kendo_ school called ' **_Fujitaka martial Arts and Kendo School'_**  Kazuma-san smiled as the young man entered his shop. " Going to _kendo_ class, _son_?" asked Kazuma-san, taking the broom out of the closet to sweep his shop.

"Yeah, oya-ji*!" said the young man with a wolfish accent. He threw the bamboo sword behind his back and caught it before it fell on the ground. " Hey, oya-ji, who was the person who stopped by your shop earlier ago?" asked the young man, recalling that the voice of the person who stopped by earlier sounded really familiar to him. " Was it Arashii?"

Kazuma-san smiled. " Who else could it be?" he told his son, *Kazuma Renon, wisely. " I mean, no one else stop by my shop early in the morning but Arashii-chan," His smile fade away when he noticed how his son looked really pissed off with him. Kazuma-san sweat dropped and continued sweeping the floor so his son wouldn't know that he noticed him looking really pissed off with something while whistling a very *familiar song that everyone has heard before. 

Suddenly, tears started falling out of Renon's soulful eyes. "Why? Why? Why? Oya-ji, I was just outside your stupid shop waiting for the right time to enter so I can see Arashii but that big fat furry dog that belongs to the scary old man, who lives in a tent, attacked me! That stupid fat dog jumped on me and licked me as if I was its chew toy!!!" explained Renon, expressing many types of expressions. Such as: anger, sadness and anguish. " After he was done licking me, he started digging a hole and while I was trying to get rid of its drool. He bit the end of my hakama, dragged me into his stupid hole and buried me in there!!! When I finally freed myself from that grave he made for me, that stupid dog' owner blamed me for what his stupid dog did!!! Damn that fucking old ass! I hope he dies in a car accident!" ended Renon, panting very loudly and gasping for air.

"Oya oya, Renon. Such strong words for such a young high school boy," said Kazuma-san sarcastically as he handed a glass of water to Renon, who looked as if he just finished practicing his kendo skills. To tell the truth, he always looks as if he's out of energy even though he was very  energetic, hyper and full of stamina. 

Renon gladly accepted the glass of water from his father and drank it up until there wasn't even a drop of water left. He grabbed a chair that was next to him and sat on it. " Oya-ji~ ~, come on. It's not like you've never said any foul words before?" said Renon, lazily. Kazuma-san gave Renon a smirked to refresh his mind. " Come to think of it, I've never ever heard any foul words coming out of your mouth before. You don't have to be so pure ya' know?" 

" I can't help it. It's my ego and I have to stick with it," replied Kazuma-san. " Ano, Renon… … …," Kazuma-san continued, suddenly recalling something that is very important. Well, almost important. " Renon, don't you have kendo class to attend? I mean your class stars at 9.00 a.m. right? And now it's 9.05a.m. Doesn't that make you are… … …"

" LATE!!!! I'm late! I'm late!!!" shouted Renon, dashing off to kendo class without saying 'sayonara' to his father who was left all alone in his shop. 

"Oya oya, I didn't know he could run like lightning. Hmm, maybe lightning isn't really the right word since the way he runs reminds me of an octopus*," teased Kazuma-san with a 'Hakkai-like' smile. " All right then, I think I better continue cleaning up my shop before any customers enter and complained about how filthy my shop is. Oh, it's just so embarrassing o^_^o," said Kazuma-san with the voice of a child of age 5.

Back at Arashii's not so humble home, Sanzo's party was already awake and ready for their breakfast especially Goku who complained over and over about how hungry he was. Gojyo was having his early morning smoke which was actually very bad for his health. Hakkai was boiling water in the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Not that anyone liked tea, they just drank it so they wouldn't hurt Hakkai's feelings for taking all the trouble to boil water for them. As for our anti-social, aloof and corrupted monk, he was reading the morning paper, like he always does,  to see if there were any accidents that happened yesterday.  

"Harahetta~ Harahetta~ Harahetta~" continued Goku, lying on the floor as if he died of hunger. "Naa, Sanzo. When will Arashii be back with food? I'm hungry now," 

" Shut up!!! How should I know when Arashii will be back?" shouted Sanzo, whacking Goku on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "What do you think am I? A psychic?"

"No, you're not a psychic. You're a psycho," teased Gojyo as he took another taste of his cigarette.

" Say that again if you want to be Goku's dinner!"

" What happened to your usual phrase. 'Do you want to die once?' " said Gojyo, trying to sound just like Sanzo-sama. " Oh, I remember now, the demon-like hag confiscated your eyesore gun. Maybe I should thank her for saving others lives," 

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like I wanted that fucking old bitch to steal my possessions!" 

"Calm down Sanzo. You shouldn't lose your temper with such a small tease. Besides, I'm sure Arashii-san would get really pissed off with you again if you used another one of her chairs to throw at Gojyo," explained Hakkai, looking at the piles of broken chairs that Sanzo used to throw at Gojyo. " Now, all that is left is 2 perfectly unbroken chairs," 

Goku turned to Hakkai " No. Make that **1** perfectly normal chair," 

"Why do you say that Goku?" asked Hakkai, looking really confused. 

" Because Sanzo just threw another chair at Gojyo and it landed right on Gojyo's forehead," 

Hakkai rushed to Gojyo as soon as he realized Gojyo looking in pain. "Gojyo, are you all right?" but Gojyo didn't reply at all but all he said was " Oh, pretty stars," Hakkai smiled and sweat dropped at the same time. "I guess this means he **IS** all right,"  He turned to Sanzo and smiled. "Sanzo, didn't I say you're not supposed to destroy any of Arashii-san's furniture? She'll be really mad when she gets back to find out that almost all of her furniture has been destroyed by you and your temper. You shouldn't lose your temper, Sanzo. It'll give you high blood pressure, ya' know?"

"Whatever, besides it's not as if I can't pay for new furniture for that Kishuu.  She's always complaining of how irritating it is to have furniture lying on the floor. I'm doing her a favor by trashing all her damn furniture away," said Sanzo who didn't want to admit that he was wrong for destroying all of Arashii's furniture. 

" You're a really bad liar, corrupted monk," said Gojyo, recovering from his injury. He rubbed the spot of his head where he received a big unforgettable present from Sanzo. " To tell the truth, you're actually attracted to that babe, aren't cha'?" With that, Sanzo was about to lose his temper again but this time he was held back by Goku and Hakkai who grabbed his arms so he couldn't grab on to anything and throw it at Gojyo once more. "I can tell from the way, you're blushing!" Gojyo continued.

"Shut up, you asshole! I'm not blushing, I'm just kind of drunk from last night," Sanzo lied, and he knew he was lying since he didn't went out last night to drink or anything. " Just leave me alone or I'll kill you after I get my gun back from that kuso baba," cursed Sanzo, stepping into another room where he could be alone to think about a way to get back his possessions. 

Gojyo laughed. " Ha, I knew he was a bad liar and he can't keep his feelings to himself," he said again, proudly without a doubt that he was right. Hakkai and Goku, both looked at Gojyo and thought of how heartless he was to Sanzo earlier ago. " What're both of ya' looking at me for? It's not my fault that the corrupted monk is so sensitive,"

" Gojyo," said Hakkai, trying to let Gojyo know the reason why he's very disappointed in him with just one word.  Gojyo nodded his head and held both his hands up to show that he was guilty. 

" Yeah. Yeah. I know. I know. I'm wrong and that sourpuss is right but still, I'm not going to apologize to him since he gave me a bunch of bruises that might never forget. Being bumped in the head many times with chair might even make me lose my sweet memories of all the girls I've bedded with," said Gojyo, giving too much information about his daily life that no one wants to hear about. He went over to the coach to watch some television. 

[ sound effect~ Door bell ringing]

"That must be Arashii-san. She must be back from her daily morning walk," Hakkai turned to Goku and asked him for a favor. "Goku, do you mind opening the door for Arashii to come in? She might have too many stuff to carry that she can't open the door," said Hakkai, logically. 

Goku nodded and dashed to the door to see what Arashii has picked up for him.  He opened the door with a grin on his face and said aloud. " Welcome back Ara… … …" Followed by a scream of shock that took everyone's attention that they just had to see what happened. 

"What's wrong, Goku? Are you afraid of Arashii?" said Gojyo, sarcastically. " We all know that she's pretty scary but she… … …" Gojyo did the same as Goku which was keeping silence with a shocked expression on their face.

"You look as if you just saw a ghost," said Hakkai, without looking at the person at the door. "Arashii-san, I think you should come in now," Hakkai's eyes widen as he noticed that it wasn't Arashii at the door. He joined Goku and Gojyo and did the sane thing.

"Dumb ass, can't you even act normal when someone's at the door," said Sanzo, looking down on Goku who still looked pale. He was the only one who didn't look at the person at the door.

"That's not it!!!" said Goku with a shaky voice. "Look! Arashii has turned into a little girl without any breakfast for us," he continued and pointed at the person who was standing outside.  Sanzo turned to the person at the door and became pale just like Goku.

The person grinned evilly and pointed at Goku. " It must be you!!!!!" She jumped on Goku and started to punch him like crazy. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai just stared at the little girl whom they mistaken for Arashii and Goku who was suffering as usual. 

Sanzo picked the little girl up. " Who the hell are you?" The girl didn't answer him but she kicked him in the knee and ran to a corner with a smile on her face. Sanzo fell on his knee. "Damn that little brat, I'm going to kill!" said Sanzo, looking around the area for furniture big enough to kill the little girl. 

Hakkai shook his head. "Sanzo, you better not do anything with Arashii's furniture," Sanzo looked oddly at Hakkai, wondering how he was able to know what he was going to do. Hakkai smiled. "It's easy to know what you're about to do just by looking at your eyes. You always have **a sort** of look when you want to kill someone, Sanzo" 

"I hate you," Sanzo said to Hakkai who just smiled. 

Gojyo walked over to poor beaten up Goku and started laughing at him until Goku nailed him on his feet. "Alright I'll stop laughing but, Goku. How did it feel being beaten up by that little girl?" teased Gojyo.

"Shut up! It really hurts!" Goku rubbed his forehead and looked at the little girl. "She has some kind of strength that I couldn't fight against or it's because she's a girl and I couldn't lay on finger on her or she'll think I'm a pervert just like you,"

"Don't you dare compare me to you, stupid!" shouted Gojyo. "It's not like you're not a perverted type of monkey! Everybody has a perverted side. Every male, female, human, demon and god," Gojyo made his point by folding his arms proudly. 

Goku looked at Gojyo confusedly. He looked at Sanzo and Hakkai.* "Even Sanzo and Hakkai are perverts just like you?" asked Goku with innocent eyes. 

Gojyo nodded. "Sure they are but… "he sweat dropped. "Stop comparing everyone that is perverted with me,"

Sanzo's veins popped out. "Who're ya' calling a pervert, saru!!!" Sanzo glared at Gojyo for giving Goku such a  stupid idea about perverts. "You asshole!!! I'm not a pervert so you better not say I AM one just like you!!!" Hakkai was a little angry but he couldn't show it to everyone so he just kept it to himself and blushed. 

Soon, everyone started arguing among themselves, forgetting about the little girl who entered the house. She sat the chair by the door and watched the Sanzo-ikkou arguing. It was very entertaining for anyone who wanted a goof fight. She laughed to herself as she saw how a monk cursed a small boy, a young man and a woman*. 

" SHUT UP!!!!"  shouted a voice that suddenly made the Sanzo-ikkou quiet. It was the one and only Arashii. She stepped into her home and noticed what a mess it was. " I leave home to do some errands and some back to see what a mess it is. Further more, my furniture are almost gone, there's a giant hole by the kitchen and you guys have being arguing like a bunch of idiots in the market," She said fiercely. 

"Warui!" apologized Goku, innocently and cutely. 

"Gomen," apologized Gojyo with his arms behind his head.

"Gomen nasai," apologized Hakkai, politely. 

" Go to hell if you think I'm going to apologize to you," Sanzo lit his cigarette with a lighter.

Arashii didn't mind Sanzo since she was quite used to his spoiled, aloof and corrupted personality. She looked around her house and spotted the girl sitting on the chair, grinning widely. That girl… … …Could it be… … …is she… … …

The girl jumped of her seat and ran towards Arashii, followed by a hug. 

She smiled at Arashii and said aloud. "Onee-chan!" 

… … …Onee-chan?!

… … …To Be Continued… … …

*****Meaning*****

**The host of ***Meaning*** in this chapter will be hosted by:**

**DOUKUGAKUJI!!!**

**Doukugakuji: ***Too bad,  her smile was not noticed by Kazuma-san at all. Arashii smiled but that fool was too dumb to notice her smile. What a fool. Of all the person to smile at, she smiled to him and he didn't notice it. What a waste? She could've smile to my little bro but she didn't, What bad luck. 

**Doukugakuji: **"Yeah, oya-ji*!" said the young man with a wolfish accent. Let's just say this kid doesn't respect his parents so much. That's why he called his father. 'Oya-ji' instead of 'Otou-san' 

**Doukugakuji**: " Who else could it be?" he told his son, *Kazuma Renon, wisely. I have know idea what this means… *sweat drops* Oh yeah, it means that 'Kazuma' is just Kazuma-san's surname. Maybe his real name might be Kazuma –something. 

**Doukugakuji**: Kazuma-san sweat dropped and continued sweeping the floor so his son wouldn't know that he noticed him looking really pissed off with something while whistling a very *familiar song that everyone has heard before. What tune do you think Kazuma-san was whistling? I think it's the death music… … …or maybe not…

**Doukugakuji**: "Oya oya, I didn't know he could run like lightning. Hmm, maybe lightning isn't really the right word since the way he runs reminds me of an octopus*," teased Kazuma-san with a 'Hakkai-like' smile. Octopus style? You know what it is, right? It's a type of style when characters are in a hurry that they run with legs that kind of look like little balls flying from the sky. That's called the octopus legs or I might've forgot what it's called. 

**Doukugakuji**: .* "Even Sanzo and Hakkai are perverts just like you?" asked Goku with innocent eyes. That means Goku never did thought  of Sanzo and Hakkai as perverts. Hey, are Sanzo and Hakkai perverted? Seriously?? Have they ever acted perverted? Hmm, I don't know but I think they might be perverted at heart. My little bro say such meaningful words sometimes. 

**Doukugakuji**: She laughed to herself as she saw how a monk cursed a small boy, a young man and a woman*. Woman? Who is the woman? Arashii wasn't at home when they began arguing? So that means that little girl thought _____ was a woman. *laughs hysterically*

**Doukugakuji**: That's all for this chapter's *****Meaning***. **Do vote for your fave. Saiyuki character so that they can be the host for this bonus. Or else Demon Boy will choose the character to host this bonus. OK! You promised me free lunch if I host this stupid bonus of yours! So hurry up Where's my lunch?

***sweat drops***

**Author's note: **Sorry for not updating for such a long time. And I didn't even tell what Arashii's job is. Don't worry I'll let everyone know her job in the upcoming chapter so please be patient for it's arrival. Do vote for a host for the *****Meaning***** it'll mean a lot to me. Anyway, do give comments about my fic or if there is anything you want me to do with it. Or you might want me to add one of your ideas in it. Go ahead and give me some advices, I don't mind. Thanks for reading and please review after reading. Thanks! ^_^.


End file.
